


Do You Hear What I Hear?

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bottom Castiel, Brat Castiel, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel, Benny, Dean and Samandriel have been friends for a long time and always spend their Friday nights together.  But when Benny and Samandriel become a couple, things change a bit.  Especially at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment collaboration between myself and swlfangirl!
> 
> If this gets enough feedback, we may just add another chapter!

* * *

 

 

Castiel couldn’t help feeling the deep twinge of jealousy watching two of his best friends (who just so happened to be grossly in love) make gooey eyes at each other across the table.  His third best friend, Dean Winchester the one who he was closest to and had known since jr high school, sat across from him.  Dean kept making silly faces and ones of disgust just to get him to laugh and smile.  It worked, it always did.  He couldn’t begrudge Benny and Alfie’s new relationship...he was so stupidly happy for them...but now he wanted that.  He rolled his eyes at Benny feeding Alfie a piece of their deliriously good dessert (thanks to Dean and his stupid amazing cooking skills).  

 

There was a nudge at his foot and he grinned, kicking at Dean’s shoe under the table.  It was their version of “footsie” or so he guessed anyway.  People kept telling him or asking when the two of them would finally get their heads out of their asses and get together. It wasn’t like that, he and Dean had an awesome relationship.  Castiel knew he could trust the other man with his life and his sometimes unstable emotions.  

 

Once dinner was done and the dishes were cleaned up, the group made their way into the living room of Benny’s house.  It was their weekly get together...dinner and movies.  To others it was cheesy and way too double date-ish.  But Castiel loved and needed these little get togethers like air.  He took his usual spot next to Dean, snuggling up into his side.  The guy was always warm and Dean never minded Castiel’s need to cuddle.  Anyone else, Dean would probably kick them in the face, and had done so before.

 

Now that had been funny...and the pictures were gold.  Benny, the tallest and meatiest of them all snuggling up all in Dean’s personal space like a giant ass cat.  Castiel and Alfie had laughed until there were tears….it had been an epic night all around.

 

The movie that Alfie had chosen for the night was one Castiel had already seen a thousand times...Captain America Winter Soldier.  So his attention wasn’t solely focused on the movie.  Dean’s arm had fallen around his shoulders and Castiel glanced over to see Benny and Alfie starting a heated make out session.  Castiel bit down on his lip and kept quiet, pulling his knees up to his chest as he stared blankly at the screen.  Thankfully it was over before he could really get uncomfortable.

 

Without much more preamble, Benny and Alfie were scrambling off towards the bedroom and Castiel bid Dean goodnight as he hurried down the hall to the guest bedroom.  Dean was in love with Benny’s couch and usually didn’t have a problem sleeping on it.  If there had been room for two, Castiel would probably be on that couch too, it was damn comfortable.  But the mattress in the guest room was pretty comfy as well.  Benny had placed a memory foam on it just for Castiel too.  And usually, he’d be out like a light within seconds...his eyes were already droopy and his body was slowly melting into the warm blankets.  Then it started.

 

“Oh god….”

 

There was a low moan and Castiel’s eyes snapped open, fingers curling around the blankets as the house was suddenly filled with the high sighs and subtle bed creaks.

 

“Benny...right there!”

 

Castiel groaned throwing the covers over his face mostly in embarrassment.  He wasn’t supposed to feel warm….his cock wasn’t supposed to be interested in the noises his friends were making.  But they were getting louder!  Castiel was about to throw the pillow over his head when the door to his room slowly crept open.

 

Dean slipped through the doorway, hoping Castiel was still awake. He’d been subjected to Benny’s loud ass dirty talk, the open living room leaving no way to drown out the sounds. He hoped it would be quieter in the spare room and knew that Cas probably wouldn’t mind letting him crash in the bed. He shifted under the darkness and closed the door behind him. “Cas?” he asked in a hushed tone. “You asleep, already?”

 

“Noooo,” he groaned pathetically throwing the covers off his face to pout up at Dean.  He scooted over and waited for him to crawl in next to him.  Castiel was instantly warmer and he fought the urge to just wrap himself around Dean like a freaking octopus.

 

“Oh...oh!  Fuck Alfie!”

 

Dean tried to tune it out but there was no way that either of them had missed the sound. Damnit Benny, might as well star in a fucking porno. Dean thought to himself, but wouldn’t have said it aloud for anything. Their situation was already slightly uncomfortable, he was half hard in his sweats and they were not restricting enough to keep it hidden for much longer. “I was hoping the door would block out some of the noise, looks like we’re not that lucky, huh?” Dean teased, he tried his damndest to not sound jealous or incredibly horny, which he was...both of those things.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and couldn’t help fidgeting at a particularly loud whine.from Alfie.  Whatever the hell Benny was doing to him...Castiel shook his head to get that image out.  He groaned again and pulled his knees up to his chest.  It wasn’t comfortable, now that he was hard thanks to the assholes down the hall, but at least Dean wouldn’t be able to see it.  “They’re not even trying to be quiet,” he grumbled.

 

“I swear it’s like they want us to hear it… “ Dean swallowed hard around the lump in his throat wondering just how true that was. He’d been in the same house when Benny was clearly enthusiastic about taking someone to bed, but it had never been so damn loud. His dick twitched as he heard the smooth cajun accent rolling off Benny’s tongue.

 

“That’s it sweetheart, mmm take my cock.”

 

Fuck his life. Fuck everything, he was not about to cum in his pants over something he wasn’t even participating in. Dean looked over at Cas, even in the dark that had been a mistake. He was only half dressed in what looked to be loose fitting pajama pants. They were probably soft to the touch and he had to keep himself from reaching out to check. “I'm happy for them and all, but this is ridiculous. You don’t see us being vomit-inducingly sweet, and fucking where they can hear US do you? Uh...well you know what I mean, we wouldn’t … if we .. you know.. we just wouldn’t do that.”

 

“Ooooh fuck! Cher!”

 

Castiel’s eyes widened for numerous reasons.  One, being what Dean just said.  That alone had him gaping wide eyed at his friend.  The other...the loud growl that emanated through the house followed by some words garbled out in Benny’s french.  Still, the first was more surprising.  He licked his dry lips slowly and shifted again, not able to help actually adjusting his now aching erection.  “Um...well...I-I guess not?  I honestly...I don’t know?” Castiel stammered. He glanced at his best friend shyly and that was a mistake.  Dean’s face was slightly pink and maybe...just a hint of a grin.  He closed his eyes and tried to focus on something else, something other than the warm press of Dean’s arm against his own.

 

Dean licked his lips, and fought the urge to move closer. He didn’t want to freak Cas out, that’s all. A voice was screaming “coward.” in the back of his head, if it happened to resemble Sammy’s well that was just a coincidence. Their bodies were already close, the cooler touch of Castiel’s skin bleeding against his arm. One flick of his hand and he could intertwine their fingers, pretend like it was no big deal, but it would be. It would always be a big deal with Cas, he was special, he was different. He let out his own whine when the loud slapping of heated bodies echoed through the walls. Benny’s voice and fucking excruciating accent was enough to have him tenting his sweats, but the loud clapping was flat out torture. He itched to reach down and give himself some relief, anything really. “Fuck,”

 

Completely getting caught up in what was happening he realized that he hadn’t actually responded to Cas. “You don’t think that they are actually doing this on purpose though, right?  I mean that would just be cruel and definitely unusual punishment.”

 

“I um…” Castiel was breathing a bit heavier, that little noise that Dean had made went straight down into his groin.  Hoping to all hell that Dean couldn’t see him, he reached between his stomach and legs to readjust himself again, gasping just slightly at how hard he was.  “I don’t think they are?” he swallowed hard and without him saying so, his body pressed a bit more against Dean’s arm.  All he wanted was to climb into Dean’s lap, to feel his cock press against ass.  He could see it now, the outline of Dean’s arousal pressing against his sweats.  His mouth watered with the need to feel the weight on his tongue.  There was a loud cry echoing down the hall followed by a hard slam of probably the headboard hitting the walls.  Castiel bit hard on his lips and didn’t realize the mewl leaving his mouth.

 

Dean’s eyes flicked down, following Castiel’s hand subconsciously. Just like he was always aware of the movements Cas made, this was no different, only it was. He watched as the long nimble fingers dug in around the overtly obvious bulge beneath the thin fabric of his friend’s pajamas. He couldn’t blame the guy, hell he was closer than he’d been to coming in a week. The fact that he hadn’t had any alone time with his right hand wasn’t exactly helping his stamina.

 

The sound that came out when he watched Cas’ hand clench around and shift his own dick was more than he could take. Unable to hold back any longer Dean pushed against his own erection he just wanted a little fucking pressure, he wasn’t asking for much but he was painfully hard and he needed some kind of friction. “Fuuuuuuck,” drew out of his mouth when he realized that there was a small wet patch near the band of his sweats, his cock already leaking in excitement. The fact that Cas was closer only served to further it’s determination to cum in his pants like a teenager.

 

Castiel’s mouth dropped open, his hand flying into his own to grip himself to keep himself from cumming.  That was it, he couldn’t hold back anymore.  “We can talk about this tomorrow,” he grumbled and shot forward, yanking Dean’s sweats down.  He moaned at the sight of Dean’s cock, all swollen and leaking at the tip.  He caught his best friend’s almost delirious stare before dipping down, taking the head between his lips.  Shuddering hard at the taste of Dean, he sucked long and slow, wanting more of it.

 

“Holyyyy shit,” Dean cursed, his mouth flying open in a gasp as soon as he felt the wetness of Cas’ tongue sliding against him. His heartbeat sped up and his knees began to quiver in anticipation. Castiel’s lips, his mouth, his everything felt so good he could scream. Dean reached down and grabbed the long strands of dark hair on the top of Cas’ head and carded his fingers through them. “Fuck, Cas, Oh my God,” he said, a string of other curses following behind it.

 

A loud muffled groan left his mouth at the first tug to his hair, making him shudder even harder.  When Dean pulled at it a bit harder, he damn near purred, slowly sliding Dean’s cock deeper into his mouth.  He swallowed around him and moaned, hollowing out his cheeks as he began to bob his head.  Rolling his eyes up, he looked up at Dean’s face through his lashes.

 

He nearly came instantly. His hips jerking up slightly, unable to hold them down anymore. Castiel’s mouth was perfect and it felt amazing around him, not to mention the added benefit of knowing it was Cas’ fucking mouth. He’d never been more turned on in his damn life. Those gorgeous blue eyes staring up at him through the long black lashes would be torture on any given day but he could hear the loud smack of Benny fucking into Alfie’s tight little ass as clearly as the sound of his heartbeat pounding against his eardrums. “Cas, you gotta… mmph fuck,” Dean pulled the hair he had in his hand and lifted Castiel’s head off his dick. He hated himself when he felt the cold rush of wind circle around it, but it needed to be done. “If you uh.. If you want anything, you know more than this .. you need to quit that… like right now or I’m not gonna last long enough to get inside you.”

 

Castiel whimpered needily, his entire body quivering with just the idea of Dean fucking into him, “You have no idea how bad I fucking want that,” he moaned scooting up to attack Dean’s stupidly plump lips.  He pressed their bodies close, his dick jumping against his sweats at the press of Dean against him.  His fingers dove into Dean’s hair as he licked into his mouth...all patience completely out the window.

 

Dean moaned at the feel of their mouths clashing together, lips, tongues, and oh god the teeth. His hips jerking wildly for any friction they could find, rolling against a toned thigh in a delicious slide of pleasure. Dean’s hands dipped beneath the thin band of material of Castiel’s pants and latched on tightly to the plump curve of his ass. Dean kneaded his fingers into the flesh rubbing thoroughly into his cheeks as their hips collided together. He dug a finger down the slit teasing gently at the small rim. He needed lube. “Check the drawer,” he said, pointing toward the nightstand.

 

“Fuck,” Castiel moaned, really not wanting to move.  He leaned over, nearly pulling the drawer out of the nightstand completely.  Nothing.  there was nothing in the damn stupid drawer. “You’ve got to be kidding me...fuck!” Castiel looked in the other one and grumbled out the same curse.  “Go ask Benny for his…” Castiel said with a huge smirk.

 

“God dammit!” Dean cursed under his breath. Why hadn’t he thought of that sooner. Then he could have said it and Cas would be the one who would have to go in there and get it. Dean reached down, grabbing the fabric that was barely still on him and pulled his sweats up. He hurried through the door and made his way toward Benny’s that was right next to it. He pushed it open slightly and peeked in, the sounds from within magnifying, “Dude, I need your lube, and a condom,” He didn’t pose it as a question, he didn’t need to.

 

“Are you fucking serious right now?” Benny shouted, fingers gripping tight into Alfie's hips.  Alfie gave a little cry at the sudden hard thrust forward, his head falling forward.  “You want it, you have to find it cause I ain’t stopping, you little shit,” Benny growled out.

 

Dean rolled a shoulder and walked in, he’d have been more embarrassed if it wasn’t the bastards fault to start with. He neared the bed and caught an eye full of Alfie on his hands and knees in the middle of the bed and Benny’s thick hips jack hammering into him. “Where the fuck is it at man, it’s not gonna magically float toward me.”

 

“OH!  Fuck...on...on the floor Dean...Benny fuck!” Alfie cried, throwing the half empty box of condoms towards him.  Benny let out a deep laugh, slapping Alfie’s ass hard.  “You two dumbasses gonna finally get things moving along then yeah?” Benny panted with a leer.

 

“Didn’t have much of a choice with you two going at it like fucking rabbits. I nearly came in my pants like a damn teenager, asshole.  I ain't staying in here with you any longer than I have to...not with Cas naked and waiting for me in the next room,” Dean grinned, bending down to pick up the bottle he found, and finally made his way to the door.

 

“Go get em tiger!” Benny laughed, getting back to what he started.  
  
Castiel could hear their conversation and couldn’t help but laugh at how absurd they all were.  A stranger looking in would definitely be offended or whatever else.  He licked his lips and grinned, moving around until he was on his hands and knees, a hand moving between his legs to press a spit soaked finger along his hole, teasing it slowly.  He just managed to get the tip of his finger in as Dean bid his goodbye to their friends.  He was up to the first knuckle when the door to their room opened.

 

“Fucking hell, Cas,” Dean let out, completely caught off guard by the sight in front of him. He rushed out of his clothes, resolutely not thinking of what mirrored images they might make with their friends in the other room. He pushed forward to the bed and groaned as he watched the tight pink hole loosen around Cas’ finger. Dean slapped the hand playfully urging him to relocate it, and quickly. Castiel obeyed thankfully, and he was able to spread his cheeks wide open. Licking his lips Dean knew what he wanted, but he needed to make sure Cas was okay with it. “Any reason I shouldn’t tongue fuck your tight little hole?”

 

“Not a single fucking one,” Castiel moaned, pressing his chest down against the bed to make the angle even more obscene.  He grinned at the sudden intake of breath and bit his lips hard.  “Well?  What you waiting for?” he said with a little wiggle of his hips.

 

Dean groaned and dove right in. His tongue licking around the clenching rim, dipping in gently. He pulled the plush cheeks apart even further as he slipped deeper inside. Dean curled his tongue around the sides of the hole and licked against them. He pulled back, listening to the loud whine Cas made before spitting into it and moving back in. He moaned with his tongue plunged inside, the vibrations gently shaking it against the seam. His hands gripped tighter onto Cas’ thighs as he pulled them toward his face harshly, leveraging himself as deep as he could get.

 

“Oh fuck Dean!  That feels amazing,” Castiel gasped, reaching back to tangle his fingers in Dean’s short hair.  He let out a load groan, the hand buried in Dean’s hair moving to hold himself open to make it easier for him.  A filthy whine left his throat as his eyes rolled up, his entire body starting to shiver.

 

The screams on the other side of the wall getting even louder, they were just starting but Benny and Alfie were getting close. They had to be, he thought. The pleasured sounds echoing through the small house went straight to his dick, not that it wasn’t already excited enough.

 

Dean kept going, flicking his tongue wildly back and forth into the heat. Switching from slow, long licks, to quick spasms surging deeper every time. He lapped his way out leaving playful bites and sucks against Cas’ full round cheeks. He reached down on the bed, picking up the lube and getting it open as fast as possible. He squirted a healthy amount onto his fingers and warmed it slightly with his touch before snaking one inside the tight opening. “Fuck, you’re tight. Can’t wait to get you open… wanna feel you wrapped around me.”

 

“God that feels so good...fuck,” Castiel moaned, hips pushing back to get Dean’s finger deeper inside of him.  “Another Dean, please,” he whined digging his fingers into the sheets.  He heard a loud sobbing cry from the other side followed by a shout and pushed his hips back even harder.  “Think we can be louder than them?” Castiel snickered.

 

“You won’t even need to try once I get you opened up, Angel.” Dean laughed, pushing another finger into the heated core of Castiel’s ass. pushing at the sides of the opening he wiggled it generously against the other until he could scissor them together. Using both fingers that way quickly worked to make room inside the clenching hole. “Fuck, so gorgeous, opening up for me like this. So needy for me, sweetheart. Tell me you want my cock, how bad you wanna feel it fucking into you.”

 

“Need you so bad Dean...so fucking empty.  Need your cock...need your cum to fill me up,” Castiel cried out, his legs spreading wide.  “I’m ready...please...please fuck me,” he gave Dean a shy look over his shoulder and bit his lip.

 

Dammit Cas was gonna have the show over before it even started if he didn’t calm himself down. He opened the condom and rolled it on, pulling it firmly down on the base, making sure it was secure. He tried picturing the usual, dead kittens, bobby’s face, things like that. It kept him from cumming as soon as he slid the tip in. Cas was so hot and tight that it squeezed him harder than he’d imagined possible as he pushed inside gently, not wanting to go too fast for multiple reasons, “Fuuuuuuck, feel so good Cas. God, so good, sweetheart.

 

Castiel moaned, rolling his hips to get Dean all the way inside.  It felt so good, being this stretched out and fuck...Dean’s cock was throbbing inside of him.  He could probably die right now with the dumbest smile on his face.  “Mm...why didn’t we do this sooner….fuck that feels so good.  Want more Dean,” he whined clenching hard around Dean’s cock.

 

If Cas was gonna beg for it Dean was going to give it to him. He rolled his hips and thrust hard against the soft flesh, pushing himself all the way in. He grabbed onto the lean hard abs of Cas’ stomach as he hammered faster into the excruciatingly tight heat. “I don’t fuckin know, I’ve wanted to have you like this for years. To have you at all for even longer. You like that, baby? Like the way my cock fills you up? Mmm fuck Cas. That’s it baby. gimme that sweet ass. Fuck yourself back on me,” Dean ground their hips together, rolling them a little any chance he got, drawing a wild moan from Cas every time.

 

“Yes! Yes Dean oh fuck...I-I don’t care what happens after this...but fuck your cock is mine now,” Castiel groaned, nearly doing the splits on the bed to feel every inch of Dean’s cock sliding in and out of him.  He gripped onto the bed sheet again and let out an almost scream when the tip of Dean’s cock pressed right against his prostate.

 

Dean hammered his hips forward as he heard the loud growl that Cas let out. He’d thought about this moment so many different ways, but they were both even more vocal than his imagination could build. Rotating between thrusts made his knees go weak but it pulled so much out of Cas that he couldn’t stop. The muscles in his thighs were clenching tightly as he kept pounding harder between the soft cheeks of Castiel’s ass. “Yours, Cas..fuck. All yours. Mmmpfh” he was cut off by the slicked up hole clenching around his cock. “Fuuuuuck, dammit gonna make me cum.”

 

Castiel couldn’t catch his breath, his eyes were going blurry and his stomach was clenching as he got closer and closer to his orgasm.  “Dean, more!  Please!” he cried out, opening himself as much as he could for Dean to use him as he pleased.  He was hitting his prostate more often than not and he hiccuped through a sob.  “Oh fuck I’m cumming!” Castiel gripped the sheets tightly as the waves of pleasure rolled over him over and over again.

 

Dean pushed through the aching unsteadiness in his legs and thrust hard into the tight hot heat around him. He kept pushing until the tremors stopped. “Fuuuucck. Oh God baby; feels so good.” he let out, coaxing Cas through his orgasm. As soon as he knew that Castiel was done he finally let himself spill over the edge, hot pleasure soared through his body all the way from his toes up high enough to make his vision nearly white out completely.

 

Castiel’s entire body was buzzing, he barely felt Dean pull out of him to collapse on the bed.  Castiel licked his dry lips, moving slowly to lay down on his side, eyes closed as his heart continued to hammer in his chest.  ‘Holy shit…” he laughed softly.  He could feel the panic starting to rise...the reality of what they had just done but he slammed a lid over it, trying to keep it out for just a moment.

 

Dean felt incredibly tired, but made sure to get his ass up and get something to clean them off with. Luckily the guest bathroom wasn’t but a few feet away. He stepped inside and grabbed a washcloth, making sure to wait for the water to get hot before running it under the faucet. His legs were weak but he made it back to the bed, “I’m just gonna… I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” He waited for Castiel to nod in his direction before gently swiping it down to clean him. After he tossed the condom, he swiped it over the tip of his sensitive dick and threw it toward the laundry basket. He slid back into bed, rushing to tangle himself around Cas.

 

Castiel bit his lip, blushing as the towel cleaned up the mess they had made.  By the time Dean finally crawled back into bed, Castiel’s eyes were drooping and he didn’t even realize that he was moving closer to his best friend to snuggle with him.  His eyes snapped open and he sat up a little to look down at him.  “Is this okay?” he asked shyly.

 

Dean smiled, even chuckled a bit at his question. “Yeah, we’re uh, we’re good. Let’s get some sleep, and we’ll talk about what this means tomorrow. I uh.. Probably went about things in the wrong direction, but I’m yours, and that’s not just for tonight.” Dean felt his heart pound louder as his hand moved toward Cas’ chin and guided his head around to face him. He claimed the pink chapped lips again, this time slowly, and with all the emotion he could handle. He didn’t dare move it past the chaste press of their mouths, he really was exhausted and he knew that Castiel was too.

 

Castiel hummed softly against Dean’s lips and smiled once they parted.  “Talking tomorrow sounds good, my brain can’t even work right now,” Castiel grinned moving to lay back down, the smile growing wider when he realized how well they fit together.  He kissed Dean’s collarbone and closed his eyes.  “And I’m yours too Dean...just so you know,” he sighed.

 

The words barely registered in his mind as he drifted off to sleep, his body feeling more relaxed, more safe than he had in years. The warmth of their skin pressed together was enough to satisfy him without the need of a heavy blanket. He might have to have a talk with Benny about what went down, but it wasn’t going to be as much of a complaint as he’d originally intended. After all, it had worked out pretty well in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

We are taking prompts for this but we can't promise when the next part will be up though.  Enjoy!

 

 

The Morning After...

 

 

* * *

 

The sun was streaming brightly through the sheer curtains that covered the window. Dean stretched his arms out wide and snuggled further into the blankets when he realized that the formerly occupied space beside him had gone cold. He opened one eye experimentally, preparing himself for the worst. It was almost blinding but the thing that caught his attention wasn’t the glare, but the fact that Cas wasn’t there anymore. Turning over, he felt a sinking feeling in his gut. This couldn’t be good. 

 

Dean thought about the night they spent together, how amazing it was, how… how long he’d wanted that kind of connection with his best friend. Hell, he didn’t have any answers about what it would mean but Cas had apparently decided not to give him any time to think about it. Fleeing at the first opportunity, leaving Dean confused and most importantly, alone.

 

He shoved himself back into his jeans and opened the door, trying not to get his hopes up that Castiel was out in the kitchen or living room with Benny or Alfie talking and laughing. He couldn’t hear anything, so it wasn’t likely anyway. Pushing forward into the bigger room he looked around and unsurprisingly didn’t see any sign that Cas had even been there.

 

Before he could talk himself out of it, he moved into the kitchen, wanting to make himself some coffee. Luckily when he got there Benny was already waiting for him with a pot ready. He smiled at his friend happy to have the comfort even if Cas wasn’t there, at least now Dean wouldn’t have to deal with it all alone.

 

Benny grinned at his best friend, holding out a clean mug for him as he bee lined for the coffee machine.  He was a little surprised that Castiel wasn’t shadowing Dean but the longer he waited and really payed attention to the pout on Dean’s face he sighed.  “How are ya Dean-o?” He asked quietly, leaning against the counter as he sipped at his own coffee.

 

“Well, honestly man. I’ve seen better days. I dunno what the hell is going on with Cas, or where he’s at. I thought last night would mean.. fuck. I guess it doesn’t matter what I thought.” Dean rubbed his neck anxiously and shook his head, trying his damndest to not get pissed but it wasn’t an easy task. No matter what happened the least he deserved was a goddamn goodbye. 

 

“Maybe he got scared?  I mean, he did freak out when me and Alfie got together...thinking that we’d all stop being friends and such.  Did ya try callin his phone at all?” Benny asked chewing on his lip.  He refused to believe that Castiel would just up and leave like that...especially not Dean.  Alfie poked his head around the corner and Benny shook his head before Dean could see him.  He wanted the time alone with his sulking friend.  Reaching out he squeezed Dean’s shoulder.

 

“Well no, I just.. I mean if he needed to get out of here so badly, he probably doesn’t want me calling him either.” Dean tried to tamp down the anxiousness he felt over the whole thing. He’d have never thought that after what happened between them finally, well… happened, that Cas, his best friend in the whole world would just up and leave like it was nothing. Maybe Benny was right, it didn’t seem like something he would do, but Dean had to keep himself realistic. Positive thinking wasn’t gonna drag Cas’ ass back.

 

“I love ya buddy, but please don’t be a chicken shit,” Benny grumbled handing Dean his own cell phone.  If Castiel really was ignoring Dean, he would answer Benny’s call.  Before his friend could argue, he snatched up Dean’s coffee mug and replacing it with the phone. “Call him before I slap you.”

 

Dean found Cas’ contact and pressed the call button, pulling the phone to his ear. He could barely hear the ringing above the loud thumping of his heart beat. It rang only once before clicking over to the automated voice.  He tried again and still nothing, he felt the pit growing bigger in his stomach. His chest tightened with each aborted ring he forced himself to listen to. Cas apparently did not want to talk to anyone.

 

Benny frowned taking up the phone as Dean practically threw it at him. “Dude, that doesn’t mean anything!  Give the kid some time, he’ll come back around.  He kinda has to anyway,” Benny said in a rush. The last thing he wanted was for Dean to just shut down and close in on himself.

 

“Great idea, man. Solid work on that one. What do you mean he has to, what the hell is here that’s even worth coming back for?” he spewed, instantly feeling regret about talking to Benny like that. “I’m sorry, you know I just uh.. It’s not you. I think maybe I’ll just grab my jacket and uh.. head out, that’s probably better than just sitting here getting more pissed off by the minute.” Dean tugged on his jacket, trying not to look at the betrayal he knew was written on Benny’s face. 

 

Castiel had walked into the apartment a few minutes before he heard Dean yelling at Benny.  It made him frown, not really understanding why the two were even fighting.  Then he actually heard Dean and that made his stomach drop down to his knees.  Dean didn’t think Cas would actually come back?  He swallowed hard, hoisting up the rather large bag of food in his arm and timidly moved into the kitchen.  Benny’s eyes widened but stayed quiet, Dean still had his back to him.  “I um...I’m back?” he said quietly biting hard on his lip.

 

The deep raspy voice was a shocking sound to his ears but he couldn’t help feeling overwhelmingly relieved. He spun around so fast it nearly made him dizzy and let out a deep breath when he took in the sight of Cas.  His arms loaded down with bags from his favorite diner that was just a little over twenty minutes away. Dean’s mouth dropped and all the anger he’d been holding onto melted away immediately. “Cas,” the word came out nearly broken, his voice betraying him when he actually tried to speak.

 

“I-I...didn’t want to wake you up.  So I went on my run and just ended up going Ellen’s diner...I tried calling you but I can’t find my phone.  I’m sorry...do...do you want me to go?” Castiel asked nervously.  He dropped the bags on the counter and wrung his hands together in front of him.  Benny looked between the two before high-tailing it out of the kitchen.  Castiel almost didn’t want him to leave...it was already pretty awkward and he was having a hard time meeting Dean’s eyes.

 

“God no, the whole reason I was so… upset was that I thought you didn’t want to be here,” the  to be with me  was left unsaid. He couldn’t bring himself to put everything out there when he wasn’t sure how Cas would feel about it. “Last night was awesome and I appreciate you letting me sleep, I just, I wish I wouldn’t have had to wake up alone. It was like, after all these years we finally, ya know, I wasn’t sure what that meant.. for us.” Dean was pretty sure he’d never felt so nervous in his life, his hands were shaking at his side and he tried to not let it show.

 

“Oh Dean I’m so sorry!  I didn’t even think...shit.  Can we just...can we start over?  This is so not how I wanted this morning to go,” Castiel said with a pout.  He reached for Dean’s hand and bit his lip again.

 

“Well I don’t know about that. I’d rather not forget last night, but as for this morning, you can definitely get a do-over,” he smiled, feeling comfort in the small touch of their hands slotting together. He tugged Cas closer until their bodies were flush together against the counter. His gaze dropped to the chapped pink lips, wet from being pulled between Cas’ teeth inching a bit closer.

 

Castiel grinned and pecked Dean’s lips, pulling away before giving him a real taste.  He chuckled, quickly putting the food into the fridge before yanking Dean back towards the guest room.  He pulled off all his clothes except his boxers and dove into the bed, raising up the blanket for Dean to crawl into.

 

Letting out a chuckle, Dean shifted out of his clothes and climbed in after him. He nuzzled into Cas’ cool skin, wanting to get both of them just a little warmer beneath the covers. He edged closer until Castiel was curled into his front and then laid a protective arm over his side.”Good mornin, sweetheart. How did you sleep?” Dean teased, practically purring into the skin on the back of his lover’s neck.

 

Castiel grinned, pulling Dean’s arms around him even tighter.  This was how their morning should have went, waking up warm and with each other.  He fought off the wave of guilt and turned, nudging his face into the crook of Dean’s shoulder.  “Still sleepy,” he said with a dramatic sigh.

 

“There’s nothing keeping you from going back to sleep. I’m certainly not going to protest. I like having you here. Hell, if it was my choice neither one of us would leave the bedroom very often. Once or twice a week, tops. And then, only long enough to say hello to everyone,” he teased. His smile grew wider the longer he held Cas in his arms, and he couldn’t feel bad about that.  

 

Castiel couldn’t help it, Dean was too warm and smelled too good.  He closed his eyes and hummed softly, brushing his lips along Dean’s collar bone before slowly drifting.  Even as he fell asleep his fingers didn’t stop drawing little designs on Dean’s lower back, slightly dipping into his boxers.

 

Dean huffed out a small breath, a fond smile pulling at his lips as he heard Cas’ breathing even out and the really soft, but adorable snore that followed. His body inched just a little closer and he parted Cas’ thighs with his knee, sinking more comfortably into the embrace before closing his own eyes and letting himself fall back to sleep.

 

 

* * *

 

Castiel woke up slowly, their positions only slightly changed from when they started their nap.  He smiled at the weight of Dean practically on top of him, his face pressed into his neck.  Castiel turned his head and gave Dean’s face barely there kisses along his cheeks.  He couldn’t help smiling at the adorable faces Dean made, his nose all scrunched up.  It took some maneuvering but he managed to slip out of the bed, this time making sure to leave a scribbled note on his pillow that he was just in the kitchen.  He yawned, stretching out his body before grabbing up Dean’s flannel that managed to find it’s way on the edge of the dresser.

 

The rest of the house was quiet, the other two must have left for the day.  He couldn’t remember if they had to work or not.  With a shrug he stepped into the kitchen to start warming up the food he had gotten earlier.  Some of it was just not salvageable but there was enough to feed Dean’s bottomless belly.  Biting his lips he grabbed up the bottle of juice, adding to his mental list to buy Benny a new one.  Hopefully he’d be able to make it back to the room before Dean woke up this time.

 

Dean’s lashes flitted open at the sound of the door creaking open, and he turned quickly. Though his eyes were still full of sleep he made out Cas’ shape in the entrance. He closed his eyes and groaned at the delicious smell of warm food. “Oh my God,” he said, pulling himself up enough to be mostly vertical, that had to count for something. 

 

‘I figured you’d wake up hungry,” Castiel laughed crawling back on the bed.  He pulled the covers over his legs and started to divide the food up.  He took in a deep breath of his own, scrambled eggs, sausage and potatoes and groaned loudly.  “God I love Ellen’s food.”

 

“You keep making sounds like that neither of us are gonna eat much,” Dean said with smug grin plastered on his face. He nearly made the same noise when he smelled the buttermilk pancakes Cas had bought for him. He took his first bite and his eyes closed automatically. The fluffy sweet bite tasted even better than he was used to. “Okay, maybe we would… this is soooo good.”

 

Castiel couldn’t help the embarrassing giggle which he just tried to shrug off as he took a couple drinks from the juice.  There was something nagging at him that he didn’t know whether or not to ask yet.  He shoved some more eggs into his mouth and kept glancing over at Dean a few times.

 

“Okay, out with it… whatever it is that’s got you side-eying me,” he laughed, pushing one more bite past his lips as he gave Cas a warm grin. Dean would stare at those gorgeous blue eyes with his brow raised until he broke. If they didn’t talk it over now, he wasn’t sure they ever would. And that, would have been a crying shame.

 

“Okay…” Castiel sighed and quickly finished off his food before dropping the container to the floor.  He turned a bit to face Dean and wrung his hands in his lap.  “What do you want out of all this?  Cause you know me...I don’t...I can’t do or be a one night stand or just...someone you occasionally have sex with,” Castiel said quickly, letting his eyes drop to stare at his hands.

 

Dean was both relieved and confused how Cas could think that he was anything casual or temporary to him. “I’ll be the first to admit that my relationship history is a bit… scattered, but Cas. I… I could never do that to you, I wouldn’t want to. You mean a lot to me and I don’t want to screw with that, but if there’s even a chance that we could be..more than what we’ve always been, I am in. Hell, I’m so far in that you’re gonna have to throw me a life preserver if you’re not gonna jump.”

 

Castiel blushed and reached out for Dean’s hand, weaving their finger’s together.  “You mean a lot to me too Dean.  So...we’re in a relationship now?  Boyfriends?” Castiel grinned wide scooting closer to his best friend.  

 

“Yes, for as long as you want it, Cas. I’m yours.” Dean dipped in just a little to push their mouths together for a small kiss. Just a brush of lips before he backed away, moving toward Castiel’s ear. Now that they’d figured things out, and he wasn’t so insecure about what it could be, there was so much he wanted to say. “I’ve wanted this for so long, I didn’t think you’d have me,” he whispered.

 

Castiel smiled, smoothing a hand up Dean’s arm to play with the hair at the back of his neck while the other traced little designs on his leg.  “Well you’re an idiot.  I’ve wanted this for a really long time too.  It’s...kinda the reason why I was so upset at first when Benny and Alfie got together,” Castiel laughed blushing even harder.

 

“I’ve never claimed to be the smartest guy,” he laughed, blowing hot breath against Cas’ ear causing him to shiver and pull away. “Why did it bother you so much? If you wanted me all you had to do was say so, Cas. I’ve known for quite a while that you were it for me.”

 

“It bothered me because you and I were friends first but they seemed to figure it out quicker than us.  And why didn’t  you say anything hm?  I mean...it doesn’t even really matter now,” Castiel said scooting closer to Dean before just giving up and crawling onto his lap instead.

 

Dean shrugged, and dipped his head down to hide his face. He was a little embarrassed but the fact of the matter was that Cas was too damn good for him, and Dean knew it. “You’re right, it doesn’t matter now,” he answered, his hands flying to Cas’ hips as his tongue poked out of his mouth in appreciation. “Damn baby, you look even better than I could have imagined in the daylight.”

 

Castiel smiled, cupping the sides of Dean’s face with both hands before leaning in to tease at his lips.  Each time Dean tried to move closer Castiel pulled away with a soft laugh.  After a few times he finally relented, letting Dean kiss him properly.  Dean seemed eager and almost hungry for it, Castiel slowed them down, taking his time exploring Dean’s lips and eventually his mouth.  Without even realizing he moved he had both arms wrapped around Dean’s neck and straddling his legs to press their bodies close.

 

Groaning at the delicious weight of Cas bearing down on his hips, Dean felt an electric spark down his spine. His hips canted up almost uncontrollably as he licked at the seam of Cas’ rough pink lips. A growl-ish sound made it’s way out when he felt the the heavy dip of Castiel’s ass against him. He pushed himself up, leaning back on his elbows not wanting to miss one second of the beautiful sight.

 

Castiel ran his fingers over Dean’s chest, leaning away to watch his face as he traced over a hardening nipple.  At the gasp and buck of Dean’s hips Castiel grinned, leaning down to flick his tongue against it teasingly.  “I remember you telling me that they were sensitive...don’t think I believed you until now.” 

 

“Mmm, fuck. Feel free to test any other theories you’ve been holding in,” he teased. He made sure that their eyes met before quirking his eyebrow. “What else you been hidin, sweetheart?” The next thing he knew his back arched up and he felt ecstasy curling his toes. “Holy Shit!”

 

Castiel laughed, a little hum following after watching Dean arch towards him.  He licked his lips and moved to the other nipple, teasing it a bit slower this time before give it a good and hard suck while his fingers teased the already slightly abused one.  “You have no idea what you’re asking Dean,” he groaned biting at his reddening skin around the nipple.

 

His head dropped back, as if his neck just couldn’t hold it up anymore when the sparks of pleasure rocketed through his veins. “Fuuuuuuuuck.” He panted, unable to take in a whole breath when Cas was being relentless about teasing his nipples. Gathering all the strength he could manage, Dean grabbed onto the perfect hips even harder and thrust up to give himself some friction, and so Cas could feel how hard he was.

 

“Oh wow,” Castiel gasped, slowly rocking his hips before kissing up Dean’s chest to his neck.  “Feels so good,” he panted into Dean’s ear, nibbling at his lobe as his fingers delved into his hair.  Castiel’s head dropped to Dean’s shoulder, his hips trying to keep things slow but it felt too good. “Dean,” he whined.

 

Deans snapped his hips forward, causing a rough brush of his cock against the curve of Cas’ ass through their boxers. He could feel a wet spot on the cotton rub against him, unable to keep the precum from leaking out. Dean let out a harsh moan as Castiel writhed on top of him, searching for friction.

 

Castiel swallowed hard and sat up, pulling his boxers off with trembling hands.  With some help from Dean and a quite a bit of laughing at each other, they managed to get Dean’s off as well.  Castiel moved back to straddling his lap and moaned as their cocks pressed against each other.  “Oh!” he gasped when Dean grabbed at his ass, pushing their bodies even closer.  

 

Had he not built up a fairly healthy stamina Dean would have spilled over the edge as soon as he saw Cas taking their cocks together in his fist. Long fingers wrapped around both of them and squeezed tightly, until he could feel the pulsing of Cas’ dick against his own. He tried to cant his hips up into the tight grasp, dying to get more of the delicious grip.

 

“Shit...I’m close already,” Castiel panted, slowing his rhythm a bit to get his breathing under control.  “Touch me Dean...please,” he asked latching his lips on Dean’s pulse point, sucking the skin between his teeth.

 

Dean nearly whined at the request, he’d longed to hear Castiel begging for his touch. He licked a wet stripe along his hand and reached down to wrap his hand around the heated and  flushed tip of Cas’ cock. Swiping a thumb over the slit he coaxed a steadier flow of precum from the throbbing head. He brought the drop on his skin to his mouth and sucked it off, moaning at the saltiness. “Can’t wait to really taste you, gonna try to take every single inch, and suck until you can’t remember your own name,” he smiled at the heated look that Cas gave him.

 

Castiel shuddered hard, his hips jerking up against Dean’s hand.  “I-I can’t promise to last long...but do you want to?  Now?” Castiel stammered biting hard on his lip to keep from crying out at the pressure Dean was putting on the tip of his cock.

 

Fuck , Dean muttered to himself, holding onto what little restraint he had left. The truth was that he’d wanted it for longer than Cas could probably imagine, and his own cock was twitching under the amount of excitement he felt about it. He hammered his hips one last time against the cleft of what had  to be the world’s most gorgeous ass before flipping them over, making sure that Cas landed softly on his back. “I’m pretty sure I’ve never wanted anything this bad.”

 

Castiel licked his dry lips and yanked Dean up for a long kiss, pulling at his bottom lip with his teeth as Dean leaned away.  They shared a smile before Dean was kissing down his chest, making every inch of Castiel’s body tingle.  He couldn’t stop from trembling, his fingers digging into the blanket under him the closer Dean got.  “Deeeean,” he whined when Dean diverted and started kissing at his hipbones instead.

 

He couldn’t help but to smile against Castiel’s soft, warm skin. He knew it was probably just a little teasing to have worked his way to the vee of his boyfriend’s thighs and changed course, but he wanted to savor the experience. He wanted the memory of Cas coming apart, etched into his memory. “What, Sweetheart? Tell me what you want,” His lip quirked up and he sucked a mark into the skin on the small dip of Cas’ waistline.

 

“Oh...oh god,” he whimpered, fighting off the urge to grab ahold of Dean’s hair and move him where he should be.  He took in a deep breath and bit his lip, leveling Dean with a salacious grin, “I want your mouth wrapped around my cock Dean...been dying to see what those lips would like stretched all wide.” 

 

Okay so that might have backfired just a little, he thinks to himself as his own dick began to ache with tightness. He canted his hips toward the soft sheets of the bed hoping for some kind of friction, before taking Cas’ flushed red cock in his hand and teasing his tongue around the tip. He dips down licking a stripe up from the base all the way to the tip, letting the roughest part of his tongue slide across the sensitive slit, before popping it in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks  as the somewhat salty/sweet precum hit his tongue.

 

“Shiiiit yes,” he gasped, keeping his hips glued to the bed as his back arched up.  Dean’s mouth was perfect, almost too warm and amazingly wet.  He shuddered hard and tried to think of anything to help him from cumming so soon but with every suck Dean gave it was becoming more and more difficult.  “Dean, oh my god,” he whimpered, body trembling again.

 

The sounds Cas was making only encouraged him further, he popped off long enough to spit against the tip and stroke it down. He wanted every inch slicked wet so he could easily plunge to the base. He licked his lips and looked up at those gorgeous blue eyes, nearly turned completely black with lust before pulling the heavy weight back into his mouth and pushing himself down on it. He felt the head push into the tight ring before he felt the squeeze of his gag reflex. Dean let it pop back out, for just a split second before he took it back in, relaxing his throat and humming around it.

 

There was no way he could keep the embarrassing high pitched noises leaving his mouth every time he slipped into Dean’s tight throat.  No one had ever taken him that deep before.  His hips bucked up off the bed and he sat up running his fingers through Dean’s hair frantically, “I’m sorry!” he panted.

 

If Dean could have laughed with his throat full, he probably would have. As it were, he just pushed his fingers under the plush cheeks of Castiel’s ass and pushed himself down harder, trying to signal just how okay that would be. The hard thrust of Cas’ hips had only made his mouth water even more with the thoughts of how easy it would be to bring him over the edge just like that. He thrust his own hips hard against the sheets rutting for friction, the excitement of sucking Cas down was overwhelming his own arousal.

 

Castiel cried out loudly falling back against the mattress as he slowly started to fuck into Dean’s mouth, only speeding up when Dean would give him a hum.  Taking it as a signal that he was okay.  “Dean...I’m so close,” he panted pulling at Dean’s hair a bit as he bucked up his hips a bit rougher.

 

He closed his eyes and just let the thickness spear into his mouth and past the narrow opening. His tongue sliding down to touch the base a few times when Cas snapped his hips deepening his thrust. Grabbing at the muscled thighs, he encouraged more, faster, harder. He knew that his throat would be sore when he finished but the pleasure far outweighed the tinge of pain he’d experience. He hummed a longer note out of his throat as the tip dipped back as far as it could go.

 

“Oh fuck!” Castiel cried shooting up and holding Dean’s head still as he came long and hard, his entire body jerking with each pulse.  He released Dean’s head only to collapse back on the mattress, pulling in sharp breaths that stung his lungs.  Swallowing hard he managed to sit up again, his fingers shaking as he petted along Dean’s face.  “You okay?” he asked softly, his thumb tracing over his boyfriend’s swollen lips.

 

Dean felt the hot gush of of cum flood into his throat, shooting so fast he’d barely tasted it. The way Cas held it in shot hot sparks of pleasure through every nerve ending, some he hadn’t even known existed. He rocked his hips hard against the bed, the soft sheets wet from his leaking cock. When he looked up and saw the concern and pure bliss on Castiel’s face he spilled over the edge, tightening his fist into the sheet as he thrust his way through an orgasm nearly untouched. 

 

Castiel gasped as he watched Dean fall apart, a huge smile stretching his lips while his fingers continued to card through Dean’s hair, easing him through his orgasm.  It seemed to take forever for Dean to finally look up at him again but Castiel didn’t care, he’d spend hours watching Dean like that if he could.  “You’re beautiful Dean,” he whispered bending down to capture Dean’s still swollen lips in a soft kiss.

 

A small moan escaped when he felt the small licks and nibbles at his lips, they were tingling with every new sensation and he nearly just closed his eyes and let it take him. Instead he pushed back giving as much effort as he could into the kiss, he wasn’t sure he could say it but he wanted Cas to know. 

 

Castiel hummed softly against Dean’s lips, helping him to move until he was laying on his back and Castiel hovering over him.  He touched at Dean’s skin reverently, keeping it to just to the tips of his fingers.  Barely grazing over his nipple, he made sure to keep away from the more sensitive areas of Dean’s body.  Though he couldn’t help full on rubbing his boyfriend’s stomach, the little pudge a little bit of an obsession of his.  “You okay?” he asked again softer this time, rubbing his nose against Dean’s.

 

“Mmm, couldn’t be better, Sweetheart. That was by far the hottest thing I’ve ever done,” he said, licking his lips, the soreness just a dull ache at the moment. “How about you, are you okay?” Dean chuckled a little, unable to keep himself from doing it.

 

“Are you kidding?  I’m...fucking fantastic,” Castiel laughed leaning in to kiss Dean again.  He pulled back with a smile, his fingers grazing over Dean’s throat.  “Do you want any juice?” 

 

“Nah, maybe a little water though, and some cough drops, and maybe a back rub, and a weeks vacation, ooh and could you get me one of those huge terry cloth robes while you’re up, Please?” he teased, his mouth growing into a huge smile as he got caught up side of the head with a pillow. “Hey, I said please,” he finished, laughing loudly the entire time.

 

“Well excuse me princess for wanting to take care of my boyfriend….jerk face,” Castiel pouted slapping his pillow at Dean’s head a few more times before playfully moving away, laying on his side with his back to Dean.  

 

“I like the sound of that,” he said, once Cas got settled into his arms. “Boyfriend,” he added, and then repeated a couple times just to see if the smile on Castiel’s face brightened any further. It did, every single time. 


End file.
